ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Mage Besieged Skill up Guide
Red Mage Besieged Skill up Guide =Skill Ups= Skill Ups are when a certain skill such as Enfeebling Magic skill are raised until the Skill Caps are met. Once the Skill Cap is met the skill in the category will turn blue and can no longer be raised until a new level is achieved. When Level Sync is in effect, your skills will be dropped to that of the synced job level or your actual skill levels whichever is lower. Skill up Guide for Besieged As a Red Mage, you can enter Besieged once the requirements are met from the quest The Road to Aht Urhgan. Once that is accomplished, simply equip yourself the best you can at your given level. At higher levels, you have the option to use sub jobs which you can also skill Divine Magic. (PLD) Once you begin, simply use the correct spells (Using caution as lower level players CAN be killed very quickly. It is best to attack targets already claimed for a safer Besieged event) that correspond to the skill you wish to raise. The Red Mage Spell List will show which spells you can use at which level, as does the Red Mage page. Use the appropriate sub jobs accordingly. *Dia/Bio-will raise enfeebling and dark magic; cast dia then bio repeatedly. (This is a very quick method) *Dispel is a very good spell for Enfeebling magic skill ups. I noticed quite frequent skill increases when using Dispel. *Any Elemental Magic, such as Fire, Thunder, etc. to raise this skill. (!!Using your 2Hr ability Chainspell will make this incredibly fast. The fact that you get Revitalizer several times in some cases makes this an excellent skilling option. *†¹Flash - This will raise your Divine magic skill if you are using a Sub Job that has this spell, such as PLD. *Banish - As with Elemental Magic, this is a very easy and fast way to raise Divine magic skill. MUCH better than Flash. *†²Protect, Shell - Using these spells (and their higher tiers) will raise your Enhancing Magic skills. Use these on NPC's as well as players. Chainspell can be used with this as well, used on generals. Keep in mind if a higher tier has been cast no skillups can be obtained if you have cast a lower tier. *†³Cure - This will raise your Healing Magic skill. Use this on Undead Swarm monsters to raise skill very quickly, also use on NPC's and players. You can chainspell this on a general for skillups. *General Mihli who stays at a statue directly near the hall of binding doesn't move for a long time during Besieged. It is easy to use chainspell and cast Protect on her again and again to skill Enhancing magic fast. Cure also would be easily used on her. Remember if someone else has already cast a higher tier, you will need to meet or exceed theirs to get skillups. This guide may be added to as it is still under construction. Please feel free to add more hints and relevant material. †¹Warning this magic is a tool to "Grab Hate" or enmity from a monster. Use this carefully when skilling as to not gain uncontrollable hate. †²Some players will seek out the Generals in Besieged and cast a high tier protect/Shell on them making lesser spells ineffective. †³Casting Healing Magic on Undead causes damage to them. Remember that damage to monsters,casting raise-cure-protect on players as well as npc's adds to your experience points given at the end of the Besieged event. Other links: *Learning Red Mage Guide by Engelarms *Red Mage